


Intervention

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Morbid humour, Multi, PWP, Promiscuity, Unsafe Sex, dark humour, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I thought this was ‘Pick on Duo Day,’ not the ‘Torture Trowa Special.’”</p><p>“It’s both,” Wufei assured him, a sardonic quality to his tone that was hard to dismiss. Duo grimaced.</p><p>“Whoa, man, not cool. <i>Not</i> cool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

_“You’re only doing this to escape.”_

His toes curled into the loose sheets, his fingers twisting against the wrought-iron headboard as he felt Dean – Don? Dan? – brush against his prostate again. The jolt of pleasure ran straight to his cock and tipped him over the edge, semen splattering onto his stomach as he felt the other man thrust in deeply, his hips jerking as he came inside of him, though trapped within the condom.

There was no post-coital holding, nor any form of talk between them. Dean-Don-Dan was dressed and gone by the time Trowa finished using the hotel’s shower, leaving him with a handful of credits on the nightstand. He took the credits (he wasn’t a streetwalker, but he wasn’t going to turn down free cash) and pocketed them, pulling the sheets off the bed and lying back down in it.

It was paid through for the night anyway, might as well make use of it.

* * *

 

_“You can’t fix your problems with sex.”_

Long fingers curled inside of him, brushing against his sweet spot and torturing his senses. He tried to cry out, but the strip of cloth didn’t let sound carry, instead causing another trail of saliva to swell over his lips and down his chin, following an already trekked path down his body.

He heard the ripping of foil, of a muffled groan as latex was rolled out, the pop of a cap, then the pressure of a hand against his back, leaning him forward as the fingers withdrew. They slid instead to the side, holding him open to take something larger – something better, something he _needed_ – and he was glad he didn’t have to slam back, as the nameless man pushed himself fully inside with one stroke. He could feel thighs slapping against his own, and he had no time to recover before he was pulling out and then slamming back in.

It was brutal. It was painful, even. But it was great. Wonderful. Amazing.

He didn’t come, though the stranger did. He jerked himself off in the shower, ignoring the empty feeling returning in his stomach.

* * *

 

_“You’re only trying to fill a void, Trowa. It’s not going to work.”_

“Harder,” he gasped, pushing back to take more of the cock he was impaled on. He knew he caught the larger man off guard, not many young men were this eager or willing to take the large girth that forcefully. But it didn’t seem to cause a problem, because before he knew it Trowa’s head was flat against the bed, his hips only elevated by the large hands holding them in the air and his hole being punished in the best of ways.

He smeared cum all over his own chest and the bed long before the other man filled him full.

He didn’t bother using condoms anymore.

* * *

 

_“I’m worried, okay? You need to stop.”_

“Don’t stop,” he moaned, even though he felt like he was being torn apart. The pace the stranger set – names never mattered anymore, nothing did – was harsh, almost too much, but it was more than Trowa had been able to feel in months. And he needed it more than Quatre would ever understand.

“Harder,” he demanded, tossing his head back in pleasure. But he felt hands grabbing his hair again, pushing his face back into the lap of Stranger Number Two, and he nuzzled the base of the cock before him, nose brushing coarse hair as his lips sealed over flesh, sucking and licking and teasing.

For his spit was all that would ease the entry of it into his body.

Stranger Number One came into him not long after, and as he pulled out of Trowa’s body, his friend stood to move behind him. They changed places, the cum-coated cock in front of him being cleaned by Trowa’s tongue as the saliva-soaked one pushed into him to begin the second round.

* * *

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think this was an intervention,” Duo joked, leaning back on the legs of the folding chair, his sharp gaze hidden by a dark pair of sunglasses.

“It is. For a couple of us, at least,” Wufei replied, his legs neatly folded and arms crossed. Heero sat silently between them, a barrier between the two volatile personalities.

“Oh, who’re the lucky bastards?” he asked, and glanced to the remaining member of the party. Quatre sat beside Wufei, leaving one empty chair between him and Quatre.

Trowa’s chair. A chair that had been empty for quite some time now.

“You, Duo.”

Duo frowned.

“Hey, what—”

The words were cut off by the sound of the door unlatching, a lanky, slightly hunched figure standing halfway in the room.

“Trowa! I didn’t think you would actually show up.”

“I wouldn’t dare pass up the chance to be scolded again.” Trowa answered Quatre’s non-question calmly, straightening and stepping fully into the room. The door closed soundly behind him, the latch echoing eerily in the silence.

“It’s for your own good, Trowa,” Quatre replied calmly, his tone indicating to the rest that this was not the first time they’d had this argument

“What you believe to be my own good.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Tro’, but I’m the one in the hot seat today. So come, rest your bones and join in on the ‘How Duo Fucked His Life Up Again’ parade! Feel free to throw in a snarky comment or ten.”

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Wufei muttered, glancing over at Heero. The other boy shrugged, eyes flickering between Trowa and Duo, who now sat side by side.

“Quatre suggested it.”

“I fail to see how public degradation is good for my behaviour,” Trowa returns calmly, crossing his long legs and propping his head up with his arm. The position angled his face away from the other three, his sole attention focused on the blond man giving him a rather flat stare.

“Because you don’t seem to care what I have to say anymore. Maybe, possibly, there is a small chance you’ll listen to someone else.”

“There’s an even greater chance it won’t make a difference,” was all Trowa had to say. Quatre’s lips narrowed, his nostrils flaring in agitation.

“Must everything be a battle with you?”

“Hey, I thought this was ‘Pick on Duo Day,’ not the ‘Torture Trowa Special.’”

“It’s both,” Wufei assured him, a sardonic quality to his tone that was hard to dismiss. Duo grimaced.

“Whoa, man, not cool. _Not_ cool.”

“Well, as Quatre so elegantly put it, you don’t care what we have to say anymore,” Wufei countered. “So maybe someone else will be the voice of reason.”

“A slim chance of that being bullshit, but I’ll take it at face value. So, lay it on me. What did I fuck up this time?” Duo asked, leaning back and stretching his legs out, his hands folding behind his head in an imitation of pure relaxation. It was an odd image, a very tense, rigid Trowa and the sprawled out, sloppy looking Duo.

“Ironically, you both seem to have the same problem.”

Trowa raised a brow, glancing next to him. He seriously doubted that Duo was having any problems of that sort, and said so aloud. At Duo’s questioning glance, he gave a small, teasing smirk.

“You can’t have problems finding someone to warm your bed at night.”

Duo tilted his head back and laughed, eyes shining with a dark humour.

“No, it seems I get too many people in it. Or so those two tell me,” he replied, jerking a thumb at Wufei and Heero.

“I often hear the same from Quatre,” Trowa confided, his eyes dancing with a secret amusement. As if there was an inside joke that only the two of them were privy to.

“I do not think this is going to work,” Heero informed Wufei, who had covered his eyes with his arm and leaned back in his chair, defeated. Quatre just watched the two tease each other back and forth, a shadow of a thought darkening his eyes.

* * *

 

“No.”

Trowa couldn’t believe what Quatre was telling him. His flat refusal was automatic, slipping past his lips before he could retract it. Not that he wanted to. This was insane.

It sounded like something Quatre would devise.

“Look. Apparently you’re not going to stop. So… why not just stick to one? You both—”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Can you hear yourself?” Trowa asked him seriously.

“You’re avoiding my question, Trowa. That’s not like you at all.”

“Because—Just, no!”

“Is it because he’s a friend? A comrade? Familiar? That he knows you, or that you’d have to see him again, outside of the bedroom and away from the sheets? Is it because you know his name to begin with, that he’s not a faceless stranger, someone who holds no meaning to you? It wouldn’t be completely meaningless, it won’t be just physical pain or pleasure?”

Trowa was trembling slightly, furious and nauseous, his fist curled and itching to plant itself in his best friend’s face. To stop the litany of words falling from those honest, cruel lips.

Why did Quatre know him so well? Why could he hear the soft murmurs of his heart?

“Give it a try. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. None of us will think of it again, understand? Wufei and Heero are talking to Duo about it. Please, Trowa. I don’t know what to do for you anymore.”

* * *

 

Duo was kneeling on the bed, his knees pressed together with his calves and ankles splayed widely to each side, his hands resting by his feet and forcing him to recline at an angle. Trowa sat cross-legged in front of him, a nervous trepidation mingling with caution in his eyes.

“Think we can say we did it, even if we don’t?”

“That would be lying, and last I remembered you were firmly against lying,” Trowa pointed out, and Duo smirked ruefully.

“Yeah, point there. Well, let’s get to it. I’m pretty sure they’ll keep us in here until we do the nasty.”

“How would they know we did it?”

“Either by asking, or Heero went to a whole new fuckin’ level of creepy and installed cameras before he brought me here?”

“…Why not give him a show, then?” Trowa asked, leaning forward and letting his head tilt, revealing both of his shimmering green eyes. He doubted he would have gone through with this, but Quatre had refused to let him leave the house for two weeks – two weeks where he had to go without relief, where he was nearly driven to the brink of desperation – and he just needed someone to touch him, to fill him, to use him like a cheap accessory and leave him bruised and bloody.

Duo swallowed lightly, seeing the desperate hunger in Trowa’s eyes, and knowing his own were showing the same thing.

 _Maybe this could work_ , Duo thought, reaching forward and pulling Trowa to him, pressing his lips against the other’s. He wasn’t going to relent, and if this was going to happen, Duo damn well wasn’t going to lay back and spread his legs like a bitch in heat.

Though, ‘ _bitch in heat_ ’ seemed to be what Trowa was displaying. He wasn’t putting up a fight, instead letting himself be pushed back, his knees falling open to let Duo slide up between them, a hand holding each shoulder as Duo stared down at the taller teen. Trowa’s eyes were glazed, his face showing a light flush from arousal and need, and Duo couldn’t stop the dark grin from forming on his face.

“You want this so bad, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Trowa hissed, pushing his hips up against Duo’s stomach. The layers of clothes between them didn’t prevent Duo from feeling Trowa’s erection, the bulge rubbing against his shirt and waist.

“Oh shit,” Duo moaned lowly, sliding a hand down Trowa’s chest to press his hips back against the bed. “Slow down there, I’m fuckin’ leavin’ if you come in your pants.”

“Fuck you,” Trowa hissed, but he stilled his body. Duo leaned back on his haunches once more to free both hands. Trowa stayed perfectly still as Duo popped the button open on his jeans, sliding the zipper down carefully, and then jerked the stiff material down his waist, Duo leaning forward to let his foot help slide the pants off, which he kicked over the edge. Next, he slowly traced his hands back up Trowa’s legs, feeling the coarse hairs and trembling muscles, skirting the bulge in Trowa’s briefs before sliding his hands under Trowa’s pullover. He slid it higher, Trowa arching his body in both pleasure and to help Duo pull it off him easier.

“Duo,” Trowa whined, his voice rough and raspy with need. Duo just gave a dark smile, clicking his tongue three times.

“Patience, Tro’. I ain’t rushin’ this, we got all night.”

“Fuck all night,” he moaned, and Duo’s smile grew.

“I planned on it.”

Trowa’s head fell back, his mouth opening to let out the pants that he could no longer contain. His eyes were dark, only a thin ring of green visible around his blown pupils.

“Do you want to know what I want to do to you?” Duo asked, his voice calm and steady, a stark contrast to Trowa’s disheveled appearance. “I’m going to make it so that no one else will ever come to your mind again. When you desire someone to claim you, to possess your body and ruin it, you’ll only think of my hands on you, my cock inside you, my mouth sucking you off, my tongue pressing against your hole, my voice in your ear.”

Duo wasn’t sure if Trowa was trying to stay silent any longer, the sound of his long, drawn out moan shooting straight down to Duo’s cock. He could tease Trowa all night, torture him with light touches and suggestive words, but it had been too long since he had been inside someone, had possessed a warm and willing body. And why waste the chance to use the oh-so-willing one writhing under him?

He ran his palm over the straining erection in Trowa’s briefs, feeling the moist fabric and heated flesh underneath, before he curled his fingers in the elastic waistband and pulled it away and down Trowa’s body, freeing the flushed cock and divesting Trowa of the last shred of clothing on his body. He shimmied down, kissing and nibbling the toned, naturally tanned skin of the former acrobat as he pulled the underwear off of his legs and let them drop off the edge of the bed and out of sight.

“You look so wrecked, Tro’,” Duo breathed, looking up at him from between the spread thighs. His lips brushed against Trowa’s cock, eliciting a noise of frustrated desperation. “Like a fuckin’ whore, a needy little slut.”

“Yes,” Trowa managed to say, raising his hips in an unsubtle attempt to get Duo to pay attention to what he wanted. “Please, Duo, I can’t—”

His words were cut off with a high cry as warm, wet lips wrap around the tip, a skilled and dexterous tongue sliding around the head and dipping into the slit, tasting the precum that had been forming for the last few minutes. Duo chuckled, the vibrations running straight through Trowa and making him let out another high-pitched whine, his knees bending and heels sliding up to press into the mattress, giving him leverage to thrust into Duo’s mouth. A hand against his hip, fingers digging into the muscle, had him stilling, and Duo set the pace. He would swirl his tongue around the tip before flattening and taking Trowa deep, his throat taking him as far down as he could manage and pressing his nose against the curls surrounding Trowa’s base before he would pull back for air, creating a tight suction, and then following the trail with his other hand.

Trowa, having been deprived of his normal routine and then teased mercilessly by Duo, didn’t take long to come undone. Duo pulled back, keeping only the head between his lips and he let the streams of cum fill his mouth, trail down his throat, and swallowed, taking it into him and cleaning it away. Some of it escaped down the side of his mouth, but it was easily removed with a swipe of his hand.

Trowa was staring blankly at the ceiling, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Duo leaned back over him, pressing his lips to Trowa’s gently. He easily slipped his tongue past the parted lips, letting Trowa taste himself on Duo’s tongue.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Duo promised softly, lowering his hips and dragging his own clothed erection over Trowa’s sensitive dick. He gave out a muffled cry, his eyes sliding closed and a tear sliding down the side of his face.

“I’m going to erase all of the nameless faces that used you. You’re _mine_ now, Trowa Barton,” Duo whispered, rubbing himself over Trowa in small, teasing circles. “You’re mine. No one will _ever_ touch you like I will, understand?”

“Yes…!” Trowa cried out, his body shaking from his orgasm and the overstimulation caused by Duo’s movements. Duo pulled his shirt off, dropping it somewhere over Trowa’s head, and then kicked his pants off, freeing himself from the confines of the tight fabric. He hadn’t worn underwear, not wanting too many layers separating Trowa from him.

“I’m going to mark you, inside and out. You belong to me,” Duo promised, reaching into the pocket of his pants before he shoved the material over the edge of the bed. There was only skin between them now, and a bottle that would make it easier to pass even that barrier.

The soft pop of the cap opening, and Duo let a decent amount dribble down his fingers. He rubbed it around, warming it a little before drawing one of Trowa’s legs over his shoulder.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please, yes, I need you, please,” Trowa was babbling, his hips rising and his other leg sliding to the side, his foot leaving the bed to give Duo an uninhibited view of everything. His cock, which was beginning to harden again, nestled in a bed of light brown curls, his balls tucked underneath, and then a small stretch of skin before the real prize was seen, the tiny, puckered hole flexing and contracting in pleasure and need.

“Look, your ass is begging for me, Trowa. Should I do this?” Duo asked, a husky, playful tone in his words as he rubbed his thumb over it, drawing another cry from Trowa. The words leaving his mouth were no longer understandable, a string of gibberish and moans all he was able to form at this point.

“It’s always the silent ones,” Duo mused, rubbing the hole and smearing the lubricant around it, before tracing a finger down and pushing it in slowly, testing to see how easily it would give.

Very easily. Trowa sucked him in up to his second knuckle, the muscles surrounding the digit flexing and holding him tightly.

“So eager, so greedy, Trowa. You’re such a whore, aren’t you?” he noted, drawing his finger out and pushing two in. This time he was met with more resistance, but it didn’t take long for the ring of muscle to loosen, for Trowa to open up to him and allow a third finger to enter. By the time that he was spreading lube over his own cock, Trowa was once again hard and leaking, his gaze wide and unseeing somewhere to his right.

“You look so fuckable,” Duo breathed, levering himself over Trowa, one hand holding him upright while the other held his cock steady as he moved to push into the pliant and willing body beneath him. He slid in easily, taking no time to pause or let Trowa adjust. While he wouldn’t take his friend dry, he knew that Trowa craved a level of pleasure that blurred the boundaries of pain.

He pushed himself all the way in, his hips smacking soundly against Trowa’s thighs, before drawing out halfway and slamming back home again. Trowa, who had broken down to a constant stream of mumblings and mutterings, let out a scream, his back arching and his fingers clawing at the sheets. His feet scrabbled for purchase, but Duo seized both legs, pushing them towards Trowa’s chest and forcing his ass higher. He pulled out again as he did this, barely leaving his head inside before pounding back into the writhing teen.

“Fuck! Duo! Fuck!” Trowa shouted, though there was no anger. It wasn’t hard to hear the pleasure, the desire in his voice. “Harder, fuck, harder.”

“As you wish,” Duo panted, giving into the demand with gusto. Trowa cried out again, his eyes closing and pushing the tears that had been building in his eyes out onto his cheeks, dampening his skin and running into his hair. But he couldn’t keep the bliss off his face, couldn’t stop the small smile of satisfaction and content from forming, and he met each of Duo’s thrusts with his own. Their pace was hard and brutal, passion and frenzy and the need to reach nirvana building in both of them. He knew he wouldn’t last long, with Duo pushing against his prostate regularly and a hand sliding up and down his cock.

Duo came first, letting himself fill Trowa, and it wasn’t long before he felt Trowa’s semen trailing down his hand and wrist, hot and sticky against his skin. He pulled out, lazily watching a trail of cum follow not far behind. He let himself fall to the side, catching his breath, and traced a hand across Trowa. He was panting harshly, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face.

He let himself rest for a few minutes before pushing himself to his feet and wandering to the bathroom. He dug out a couple hand towels, wetting them in the sink and rubbing the cheap bar soap over one of them before rejoining Trowa on the bed, gently wiping away the remnants of their activities. Trowa hummed lazily, eyes sliding open and head tilting to look at Duo.

“I forgot how good it could feel,” Trowa said quietly, his voice hoarse and barely audible. Duo smiled gently, carefully cleaning Trowa’s flaccid penis, being mindful of how sensitive it would be now.

“Maybe Wufei’s right. We’re safer with each other. I know your limits, and you know mine. I… I won’t be afraid I’m going to hurt you.”

“Quatre’ll be happy to know I’m going to make it back in the morning alive, and with all parts intact,” Trowa mused. “He really knows everything, doesn’t he?”

“Jackasses, the lot of them. And yes, I’m talking about you too, Heero!” Duo said, louder, remembering the suspicion of cameras for evidence.

Trowa let the laughter escape, turning to curl into Duo. Duo let the towels join the rest of the mess on the floor, rolling onto his side and sliding an arm over Trowa’s waist.

“I was serious about all night. Get some rest, because you won’t be getting much more of it.”

Trowa smiled, feeling warm and complete. It would figure that Quatre knew what he was talking about after all. 


End file.
